Degrassi: TNG Season 5
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 5 takes place in the 2005-2006 school year. It follows a group of high school sophomores, juniors and seniors as they deal with such issues as relationships, teen pregnancy, eating disorders, and friendships. This season has lost one main character, Sean Cameron, as his character left the show towards the end of season 4. Principal Raditch also left the school after his poor handling of the school shooting. The new characters replacing them are Principal Hatzilakos, a former science teacher, and Peter Stone, her 10th grade son. CHARACTERS: 'Adults: ' Principal Hatzilakos- The new and strict Degrassi principal. Archibald/Archie "Snake" Simpson- A Degrassi graduate and Emma's stepdad. Christina "Spike" Nelson- Emma's mother. Caitlin Ryan- A reporter and Joey's girlfriend. Joey Jeremiah- Craig's stepfather. Dylan Michalchuk- Marco's boyfriend. 'Seniors: ' Craig Manning- A rock starlet. Paige Michalchuk- A diva and fashionista. Marco Del Rossi- The gay guy at Degrassi. Alexandra "Alex" Nunez- A ghetto girl at the school. Jason "Jay" Hogart- A mechanic. Eleanor "Ellie" Nash- A goth girl. Hazel Aden- Paige's best friend. James "Jimmy" Brooks- Rich kid, but very tolerant. Gavin "Spinner" Mason- Jimmy's friend. 'Juniors: ' Emma Nelson- The environmentalist and feminist. James Tiberius "J.T." Yorke- Class clown. Liberty Van Zandt- J.T.'s girlfriend. Toby Isaacs- A nerd. Manuela "Manny" Santos- Emma's best friend. 'Sophomores: ' Peter Stone- The new rich kid. Darcy Edwards- Spinner's current girlfriend. Derek Haig- A school bully. Danny Van Zandt- Liberty's little brother. Trailer and Theme Song: Theme Song- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNxuK92qkes thumb|300px|right|Degrassi season 5 brings the soap to new, unexplored heights. Episodes: Venus (parts 1&2)- Manny struggles to become an actress, and considers plastic surgery; Craig learns a secret about Ashley; Spinner reveals what he did to Jimmy; Ellie becomes Downtown Sasquatch's new drummer; Emma and Manny learn that Peter is Hatzilakos' son. Death of a Disco Dancer- Paige smokes weed with Alex when Matt returns, but this puts her future in jeopardy; Derek gives Jimmy a hard time in basketball. Foolin'- Darcy welcomes Spinner to the evangelical Christian-based Friendship Club; J.T. learns a shocking secret about Liberty, but he breaks up with her at the same time. Weddings, Parties, Anything- Dowtown Sasquatch has a gig at a wedding, and the bride's sister is Joey's date. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For- J.T. and Liberty tell Danny to keep their secret; Jimmy wants to focus on art, but his dad pushes him to participate in wheelchair basketball. Turned Out (parts 1&2)- Emma goes on a date with Derek, but really wants to go out with Peter; Snake is in a mid-life crisis, which Spike has trouble accepting; J.T. resorts to desperate measures to suport Liberty and her baby after they tell their families. Tell It to My Heart- Emma's relationship with Peter earns her no points with Manny; Marco decides to come out to his father. Redemption Song- Jay nearly ruins Spinner's friendship with Darcy, and Hazel thinks that Jimmy is crushing on Ellie. The Lexicon of Love (parts 1&2)- At Jay and Silent Bob's movie premiere, Paige and Alex spend a lot of time together, and Emma and Peter find out that Snake is having a secret relationship with Ms. Hatzilakos. Together Forever- Craig may get a record deal, but without the rest of his band; Liberty goes into early labor. I Against I- Spinner reconciles with Marco, but the Friendship Club puts this at risk; Caitlin and Liz try to cheer up Spike on her third anniversary with Snake. Our Lips Are Sealed (parts 1&2)- Emma encourages Manny to pursue her dream of acting by becoming an anorexic, and Emma's stress leads her to become bulemic; Snake tries to reconnect with Spike, and Alex and Hazel try to get along for Paige's sake. Total Eclipse of the Heart- Marco's new relationship with Tim is put in jeopardy when Dylan returns to Toronto; Liberty learns that the baby's adoptive parents are moving to Seattle. High Fidelity (parts 1&2)- Spinner sleeps with Paige as a one-time thing, but Darcy finds out and breaks up with him; Jimmy and Spinner reconnect; Paige breaks up with Alex, so Alex befriends Jay; Jimmy and Spinner will have to repeat their senior year; the Class of 2006 graduates.